Element
In-game Name: Elements Real Name: Forum Name: galaxymen1 Age: Gender: Male Xfire: MSN: E-mail: Location: Belgium Side: Jedi Achievements Skins Ranks Adept, on 10/09/2011 he was accepted by MoD Jedi Padawan, on 12/09/2011 he was promoted by ShadzY Jedi Knight on 23/05/2012 he was promoted by Mod Kicked, on 18/06/2012 Element was kicked for multiclanning (creating his own clan) Joining Character An long time ago in coruscant, far, far away of the EFF server... in the beginning i was just an jedi padawan ( like in EFF for now ) and i got training of jedi lord elemtrick but too as master i was born 416 years before the dark times of the almighty empire, i and elemtrick were send to the planet called dantooine, we needed to inspect the enclave and the ruins of the starmap, and we found an map but it leads to an ancient sith legend ( it means so dangerous that no jedi ever left the ruins of the old times of malak, we picked an swoop or two and followed to an rock that has an mystery lanquage... we brought an protocol droid to read, we have open the door by reading it, after an 200 meters in the ruin castle we found an sith dark lord called forazium he dissapeared before malaks defeat and the defeat of the sith armie, he knew so much of the dark side, he just turned with hes fingers and my master elemtrick to dark side ( impossible!!!!) i fled outside were an group of republic soldiers were inspecting i called for formation but the sith came out of hes castle and killed the soldiers: he sayed only you can release me kill me and your dark side path is complete... ( my name became: DARTH ELEMENTAL and my master became DARTH KEL' KHOZARD) he used an force mind trick and i killed him when i awaked i saw hes robe no body my master elemtrick sayed:now the jedi will pay for their actions muhahaha... its almost the day when obi wan was born... we found the elemental temple killed the elemental jedi and soldiers ( force lighting was fire breath out of the arms, force push was an gust of wind pushed and same with pull,...) but we killed so much jedis till we came on the jedi temple on coruscant but we seen yoda's master and hes sayed: the jedi won't take over the galaxy, we are for peace, the sith is to take over, and my path back is done ( gone back to light ) but my master gone away and i never seen him, i bet hes is in EXILE, 5 years before order 66 i became an jedi guardian, but when obi wan gone to tatooine i got an mission to go to olderon to get hope and help of the mandalorians but they warned me or i shoult be destroyed and they coult not help they needed to help the construction and repair on iziz on the planet above olderon, so i gone back to the jedi temple telled everything, then my next mission was to inspect the old ruins of korriban academy of the old sith but i have found an card of data, an note book like that, it readed: never go in the ruins it will be your final doom there lies many evil behind the ancient door, many thanks an old republic officer mission: to warn the future!! i gone back to coruscant with the data card he sayed we found general grievous hes hide place '' utapau '' i needed to stay in the jedi guardian room to train then i sensed an disturpence in teh force something truly bad is happend i used force sense and look trough the walls seen an armie of teh republic with an jedi/sith before it walking towards the door i telled the jedis to prepare but they din't believed me so i gone to the hangar and stole an AAT gunship gone to dantooine , to hide? forget it, i inspected the ruins and killed on its way clone troopers ( in self defense ) but i seen an warning and i had an feeling everything was lost but i saw an journal droid he sayed: end of the jedi bbzzz... no more hope bbbzzzz... last news for 35 credits and i ask in my self what does an droid here in the middle of nowhere of dantooine but i asked: is there much hope left? the droid sayed well i ever heared of the almighty EFF i give you the coordinates... i gone to there and i feeled much hope Category:Kicked